Many passenger seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like are arranged so that each passenger seat, other than the forward-most located passenger seats, faces the back of the next forward passenger seat. To increase a passenger's comfort and enjoyment, many passenger seat backs are utilized to install amenities for the passenger's use during the trip. For example, an upper surface of the seat back may be used to install In-Flight Entertainment (“IFE”) equipment or other entertainment devices and/or as an area for additional storage of amenities, such as reading materials or other devices.
In some instances, a tray table may be mounted adjacent a lower surface of the seat back. The tray table is deployed by the passenger to provide a relatively flat surface for eating, working, recreation, or other uses.
Conventionally, these entertainment devices, amenities, and/or tray tables have been mounted to an exterior surface of the seat back, which often encroaches on the space available to the aft-seated passenger. In certain situations, it may be desirable to reduce the passenger space occupied by the entertainment device, amenities, and/or tray table when the tray table is stowed. It may also be desirable to provide a way to adjust the tilt of the entertainment device for more comfortable viewing by the passenger.